


Hey Bartender

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Drinking, F/M, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, Seth's a bartender and Kate's in college with crappy friends, Sex, Sex with a bit of fluff, Slightly drunk sex, Smut, it was supposed to be short, mention of suicide attempt - very brief, you and tequila make me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: AU. No supernatural stuff. Seth's a bartender and Kate's a college student having a terrible birthday.PWP... its smut, which apparently I cannot write in short form.****“What do you call that shot?” She questioned as the rain started up again.“Slippery When Wet.” He answered shamelessly.“Ha, ha, very funny.”He fussed with the key; he really needed to oil this lock. “Come on, it's a little funny.”“I wouldn't quit your day… I mean night job.”“Ouch Princess, just crush my comedian dreams why don’t ya.” He teased, finally getting the key to turn. “I didn’t take you for a mean drunk, Katie.”***SethKate trash





	

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

**Authoress Notes:** So typically I don’t write AU pieces.  It’s just not my thing. When I say AU, I mean putting the character’s in a different world essentially. That being said this is an AU piece: no culebras, no kidnapping and many of the cannon characters are still alive. Essentially we have modern setting in a bar with Seth as a bartender and Kate as a college student. Past that this is a smut fic. PWP – essentially. I do hope that you enjoy it. **There is a mention of a suicide attempt.**

Side note: I wrote this as a break from my next piece of the “Rules of the Mexican Honeymoon” series. The next part is super angsty and I needed something happy. It wasn’t supposed to end up this long. LOL I just struggle writing short.

If you’ve wandered it, because you read my other things, I’m hard at work on those…I promise.

 

**Hey Bartender**

 

It was Friday and like every Friday it was fucking packed with a mix of college kids, bachelorette parties and folks looking to drunk, laid, or both.  He hadn’t stopped moving since 6 and he was dying for a smoke break, but instead he smiled at the blonde in front of him as he held the shaker over his shoulder. ‘Shots and show’ was always the joke he always made with the new bartenders, they can drink anywhere, give ‘em show and keep ‘em coming back.

Bartending at this waterside hotspot had its advantages and he wasn’t about to look the gift horse in the mouth, even if he was technically working for his brother. Being ex-con did not make job hunting easy and he jumped at the chance to have a normal life after all the stupid shit he’d done in his younger days. Of course he wouldn’t have done as much time if he would have sold out his brother, but he wasn’t about to ruin Richie’s life. Richie was the smarter of the two of them and while he spent five years in the joint, his brother has bought this bar and established it as one the best bars on the Riverwalk. This place being successful wasn’t the original plan when they robbed the bank, but his brother was the king of ‘adjust if you must.’

 “Excuse me…” A female voice interrupted his flirtatious spiel as he finished shots for brides-to-be and her cackling friends.

“Be with ya in second, Princess, just be cool.” He didn’t even give the girl a glance as he handed the shots for the ‘best bitch,’ who was in charge of fetching drinks for her group.

He hadn’t liked being interrupted, but he plastered on his customer-service smile and turned to face the girl at the corner of the bar. Oh, he recognized her from earlier, she’d been drinking with her friends earlier; maybe her birthday? “Sorry about the wait, Princess. What can I get the birthday girl?”

“I’m not your princess.” Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before she sighed and offered him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Sorry, not trying to be bitchy, my night’s just getting long. You didn’t happen to see my friends, did you?”

“Nope. It’s Friday, lots of bodies in here if you hadn’t noticed.” He motioned to the room. “Sorry about your night. I’ll get you a shot on the house, since it is your birthday. Just need to see your ID.”

She waved the off the offer, “I appreciate it, but my friends have my purse, which has well, my everything, in it, so no ID.”

He’d already mixed the No-Regrets shot, so he handed it to her anyway, tapping his finger over his lips. “Shh. Don’t narc on me.”

She gave him a genuine smile and threw it back. “Thanks. I’m sure they didn’t go far. If they come looking for me, I’m Kate, not that you’d remember me with all the bodies in here.” She winked at him as she slid the shot glass back to him and offered him her hand.

He gave her a sideways smile and shook her hand, giving her the once-over: tight black dress, and a girl-next-door face, nah, he wasn’t forgetting her. “Seth and you’ve got shitty friends if they left you on your birthday.”

“I’m sure they’re around. Thank you for the birthday present, Seth.” She flashed him a coy smile and walked away from the bar.

As she sashayed through the crowd he definitely noticed the fishnets and fuck-me heels and decided she absolutely had shitty friends.

.:.

It was a little past 2 in the morning and he was finishing up the nights clean-up by himself. Normally he would be getting ready to drive across town to his apartment, but Richie was out of town visiting his girlfriend. So that bed in the upstairs apartment’s guestroom had his name all over it, after his dinner. He was about to carry the last run of dishes to the back, when he heard a knocking on the glass door. He wasn’t a fan of surprises and a late-night robbery was not his idea of a good time, so he grabbed the shotgun they kept behind the bar before he heading to the door. He looked through the glass and recognized the girl on the other side. It was Kate, he knew wouldn’t forget her, but she was soaking wet. Had she been out in the rain storm? And a better question, why was she here knocking on the door?

“Are you okay?” He questioned as he opened the door. He hadn’t seen her the rest of the night, but he’d assumed that she’d reconnected with her friends and took off.

Her teeth were chattering and she shook her head, “No, I never found my purse or my friends. I left, trying to backtrack to all the places we went hoping to find them, but no luck, then it started raining. I don’t have any money or my phone so, I just starting walking and now I can’t get home… and I...I’m freaking cold.” She wasn’t crying, but she was definitely on the edge.

 “Shit. You’ve been walking in the rain this whole time?” He shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it over her shoulders. “Jesus you’re freezing.” He rubbed her arms with the jacket between his hands and her skin, hoping to create enough friction to make some heat.

“Thank you.” She gave him a grateful smile as she tugged on the jacket. “I’m sorry for coming back so late, but I was really hoping someone turned in my purse.”

“Don’t sweat it. Go sit down at the bar.  I’ll see if we got anything turned in.” He relocked the door and turned to watch her wobbling on her feet. “You okay?”

“These spikes were not meant for walking. I just need to get off my feet.” She hopped up on the bar stool and sighed in relief, “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“My brother owns the bar. Ain’t much trouble I can get into.” He assured her as he put away the shotgun. “You like the shot from earlier?”

“It was a little on the sweet-side, but it wasn’t bad.” She played with the wet ends of her hair, probably self-conscious; she didn’t need to be. Wet hair and no make-up, but she looked better than all the dolled-up chicks he’d seen tonight.

“Like a little more bite to your drinks or not a tequila girl?” He leaned on the bar, trying to guess, he wasn’t bad at guessing drink preferences.

“Oh I like tequila; we were doing body shots at the bar before this one. I’d probably be more drunk, but the walk in the rain kinda sobered me up.” She laughed despite everything, “This is a crappy way to end my 21st birthday.”

“Shame you didn’t do those body shots here. I’d given you a discount for the show.” He was flirting and he knew he probably shouldn’t be, but she was having a shitty day and he didn’t want it to continue. Not that he was assuming his flirting would make it better, but she was smiling.

“I was pretty G rated, the most risque one was one of the girls licking the salt off my neck, since I am in a dress.” She tugged the strap under his jacket. “Pretty sure I’ll never get the smell of tequila out of this dress and I’m positive there’s still salt on my neck.”

“Princess, a girl licking salt of _your_ neck, not G rated, I promise. ‘Specially with the rest of your outfit.”

“Oh this is so outside of my normal. I’m a jeans and t-shirt girl on the weekdays and cotton dresses on Sundays.” Her cheeks tinged pink, “I just wanted to be sexy for my birthday. I’m the plain one in my group of friends.”

He scoffed, “You’re sexy as hell. Don’t let anyone make you feel like less than that.” He watched her green eyes widened a bit, before grabbing a shaker and two shot glasses, “You like grenadine?”

“Um, I guess so?” She tilted her head to the side as he mixing a shot for both of them.

He handed her a shot glass, “This one has some bite, because of the Everclear. You ready?” She nodded, “Happy Birthday… again.” They clinked the glasses together and threw them back, Kate coughing a little.

“Whew. You weren’t kidding. Thank you; I really appreciate the gesture and the use of your jacket.” She rubbed her arms, gooseflesh peppering her upper chest.

“Guess I should actually see if we have your purse.” He paced down to the end of the bar to the cabinet where they kept the lost and found things.

“What do you call that shot?” She questioned as the rain started up again.

“Slippery When Wet.”

“Ha, ha, very funny.”

He fussed with the key; he really needed to oil this lock. “Come on, it's a little funny.”

“I wouldn't quit your day… I mean night job.”

“Ouch Princess, just crush my comedian dreams why don’t ya.” He teased, finally getting the key to turn. “I didn’t take you for a mean drunk, Katie.”

She let out a real laugh, light and happy instead of the fake shit he normally heard from girls her age. He liked that she didn't take any shit from him; always been a sucker for a girl who could give it as well as she could take it.

He frowned when there wasn’t a single purse in the cabinet, just a few IDs and cellphones. None of the IDs were hers and he doubted any of the pink-rhinestone covered phones were hers either. “I don’t have any purses, but I’ve got a c couple of cellphones. What’s your look like?”

“It’s a white I-phone 5 with a black caduceus symbol on the case.”

“A what symbol?”

She motioned with her fingers, “A staff with two snakes and wings, it’s for medical folks.”

He certainly didn’t have anything liked that. Lightening flashed illuminating the bar for a moment, before the thunder rattled the windows. “You studyin’ to be a doctor.”

“Nurse, actually. I’m going to college in Galveston on the other side of the Bay.”

He strode back over to the rain soaked girl and poured two plain shots of tequila, setting them in front of her, “Bad news. I don’t have your phone or anything else.”

“And the good news?” She arched her eyebrow.

“I don’t remember mentioning any good news.” He smirked as a knock sounded against the front door. He retrieved the pizza that he’d ordered about a half-hour ago and gave the kid a good tip, before relocking the door. He set the box down on the bar in front of Kate. “But I could share my dinner with you, so that might be good news, if you like pizza. And I guess I’ll let you use my phone if you want to call someone to come get you.”

“So generous.” She snickered, before sighing. “Unfortunately for me the only number I have memorized is my father’s and he’s four hours away in Calliham. And even if he wasn’t that far out, I couldn’t call him this late, just because I got drunk and lost my purse.”

“He’s a hard-ass, huh?”

“Pastor actually.”

He threw his head back and barked out a laugh, “Well damn, I’m corrupting a preacher’s daughter, gotta be special place in hell for me.”

“Seth, I’m pretty sure giving me a couple of drinks doesn’t count as corrupting me.” She motioned to her outfit, “I covered that before I left my apartment. But isn’t that what 21st birthdays are for? Getting drunk and getting laid?”

“No you’re supposed to get so drunk, that you can’t fuck, on your 21st.” He corrected.

“Well I haven’t accomplished either.” She rubbed her hands together.

“That’s because you have shitty friends that abandoned you.” He sat down on the barstool next to her and covered her hands with his; her fingers were freezing. “Shit. You should have told me you were still so cold.”

“My hands are always cold; you should have sympathy for my future patients.” She glanced at the pair of still-full shot glasses, “So am I drinking alone?”

He released her hands and shrugged, “You probably should, that way I can drive you home.”

“No keys.” She reminded him.

“We could pound on the door, until your roommate answers.”

She shook her head, “I really don’t want my neighbors to hate me, plus she’s out of town.”

“You just have the trifecta of bad fucking luck tonight.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Is there anywhere I can drop you?”

“In a hurry to get rid of me? You don’t really want to share that pizza, do you?” She poked her nail into his chest, it was playful, but there was an underlining note of not wanting to be turned away.

“You got me. I really don’t like to share.” He cleared his throat, “Of course, if you want to stay here with me tonight, I’ve got a bed upstairs.”

“I think I need a few more shots before I decide to go to bed with you.”

“That’s not… That’s not what I meant.” He sputtered. Great he was trying to be nice and he came off like a pervert. This was last time he was gonna play the nice guy. “I mean…”

“I’m messing with you. I’d be beyond grateful for a bed to sleep in after tonight.” She toyed with chain around her neck, “You don’t have to be up early do you?”

“Naw, we don’t start prep until noon on Saturday and prep is not my responsibility.” He unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up as he walked back around the bar to grab some napkins.

“You have limes and salt back there?” She smiled at him, edging on flirtatious. “I can pay you back when I get my purse back tomorrow.”

“I think I can afford a little more on my tab.” He grabbed his favorite tequila along with what she requested and crashed back onto the stool next to her. “You should have something to eat first.” He opened the box and handed her a napkin. “Hangovers fucking suck.”

She bit into the pizza and made a sound bordering on obscene, her eyes even closing as she chewed. She took another two bites, then looked him, pink creeping back into her cheeks, “Is this pizza that good or am I starving.”

He shrugged and chewed the bite he had in his own mouth, “Probably both.”

They both did the proper shot licking the inside of their respective wrists, throwing the shot back and biting into the lime. Kate reached out and touched the back of this wrist. “You have a tattoo.”

“Yup.” He poured them another shot with his free hand.

“How far does it go up?” Her voice was soft.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, so he could open the collar for her to see. “All the way up.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Less then some things and more than other things.” He nudged the glass to her. “Bottoms up.”

They repeated the processes before she pointed out, “Not really an answer.” Her fingered traced the column of her throat, “My neck’s so sensitive; I think that would be pretty painful.”

He leaned into her space, just a little. “Sensitive neck, huh? Sounds like the preacher’s daughter knows a little something about getting religion.”

“Maybe she does.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Set us back up.”

He poured the tequila into the glasses again and glanced at his watch. “We’re getting pretty close to three.” He cautioned.

“Do you turn into a pumpkin then? Past your bedtime?” She teased, keeping her eyes locked with his as she took her third shot.

He took his own shot and chuckled, pouring them a fourth. “Haven’t you ever heard the saying that nothing good ever happens after 3 A.M.?”

“I’m studying to be a nurse, I’ll probably be working twelve hour shifts. I can’t buy into superstitions like that. Now full moons, those I buy into.”

“That I’ll drink to.” He would have taken the shot, but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

She leaned forward, giving him a peek at the black lace under that black dress as she ran her tongue along the inside of his wrist. He stared at her unblinking, but grabbed a lime wedge, balancing the fruit between his lips, a wordless challenge to come and get it. She sprinkled the salt on his wrist and slowly licked it off.

He brought the shot to her mouth and tipped it to pour the liquid into her mouth. She pressed into his space, taking the lime from his lips, barely brushing hers over his. Well fuck…He felt fucking buzzed and it wasn’t the alcohol.

“Your turn.” She bit down on her lower lip.

He slid down from the barstool and crowed into her space, placing the lime between her lips, letting his thumb sweep over her freshly bitten lower lip. “I’m gonna test your theory, see if there’s still salt on your neck from earlier.” He ran his tongue up her neck from collarbone to just below her ear, sucking for a moment, drawing a moan out of her. He pulled back, took the shot, and bit into the lime, keeping it between her lips. He lingered drawing out all the juice, before turning his head to spit the lime into the shot glass. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up for a kiss, exploring the taste of salt, lime and tequila inside her mouth as their tongues battle.

She was breathless when they separated and she shrugged out his jacket, handing it back to him. “I’m much warmer now.”

They were still so close that he could feel her breath on his face as he slipped back into his jacket. He ran his hand up the side of her thigh, the pattern of the fishnets under his palm, until he got the lace bands under her skirt. “Damn you really went for broke with this look.” He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, as he gripped her hip, his voice low, “Tell me I get to see you without the dress. Tell me you want this.”

She arched into his touch with an unabashed moan, and yanked on his tie drawing them into another kiss as she untucked his shirts. Her nails scratching over his abs, making his muscles spasm; fuck he was hard already. It had been a very long time, since he’d clicked with someone like this. There was just something about this girl.

He ran his hand up the soft fabric of her dress, teasing her nipples as she tried to grind against him. “Tell me what you want, Baby-girl.”

“I think I like the sound of that bed, but I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to walk up any stairs.” She murmured into his neck.

“There’s an elevator.” He informed her, helping her down from the stool, taking her hand in his and leading her into the elevator. He pushed her against the back wall of the elevator, her ass resting on the guard rail as he cupped her face with one hand, mouthing his way up her neck. She gasped and hitched one leg over his hip as her hands sought his skin again.

He pressed against her, his dick twitching against her thigh and he groaned into her skin. The elevator stopped on the top floor and he dragged her into the apartment, crashing them both into the wall opposite the opened doors.

He tossed his jacket to the floor as he claimed her mouth again, teeth and tongues crashing together as they both battled for control. He crowded into her space, keeping her all but pinned to the wall. He found the zipper of her dress dragging it down, continuing their kiss. He forced her arms up over her head rolling the still damp fabric up and over her body and flinging it behind him. She was panting, lips swollen, hair mussed, and her pale skin contrasting against the black lace, paired with those strappy heels; _fuck, she was god-damn Hustler spread_.

He grabbed her ass and hauled her up so she could lock her legs around his waist. She cursed under her breath, her nails biting into his shoulders. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

“Good, ‘cause that’s where I want them.” He stumbled through the apartment finally shoving opening the door to the guest room. He set her on her feet, kneeling at her feet to help her out of those shoes.

He lifted one of her feet to rest on his knee and unbuckled the strap of her heel, rubbing the tender flesh before repeating the process with the other foot. He ran his hands up her legs as he stood up, cupping her face in his hands so he could kiss again. She was shorter than he originally thought. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

She tugged at his tie and threw it behind her, instantly going to work the buttons of his shirt. She only made it about half way down, before he broke off the kiss to yank off both of his shirts. She ran her hands over his chest and abs, her fingers pausing over scars, mapping them, as she explored his body. She pressed herself against his bare skin, bumping him with her hip, until their positions were reversed and his knees hit the edge of the bed. She pushed at his chest and he complied, getting the hint. He sat on the bed, watching hungrily as she climbed on top of him, one leg on either side of his. She rolled her hips and he gripped at her thighs, hissing as he made her repeat the motion forcing her core against his already hard cock.

She reached back for her bra clasp, but he brushed her hands away.

“Full service, Princess. You just focus on having a good time.” He mouthed her nipples through her bra, running his hands up her back and unhooking the bra.

She arched into his touch, “That’s not gonna be difficult.” She breathed out as he pulled the garment away from her hardened nipples.

He sucked on her, letting her get good and frustrated at the lack of friction between her legs, before sliding a hand between them. She let out a truly obscene sound as he palmed her already soaked lace panties.

“Christ, you that wet for me already?” Her stomach muscles jumped and her thighs shook as he slipped a single finger under the fabric and into her core. “I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Then fucking do it.” She growled trying to move against his hand.

He smirked and pulled her down for a kiss, forcing his finger deeper into her as he rolled them over on the bed. “Full service, means full service.” He removed his finger from her bringing it to his mouth, letting her watch him lick it clean. He leaned down, and kissed her again, letting her to taste herself. “Come on Princess,” He whispered against her cheek, “tell me I can devour you. Tell me you want my head between your thighs.”

“Seth,” She whimpered out his name, breathlessly requesting, “I want to feel your tongue on me, please. I need you to get me off.” She lifted herself off the bed a bit, as he caught her in a kiss, growling at her words.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” He muttered, almost an afterthought as mouthed his way down her body. He hauled her panties down over the curve of her ass, but the clips hanging down from it connected it to her thigh-highs. Thankfully he wasn’t an amateur when it came to complicated lingerie. He pressed her knees together so he could remove the remainder of her clothing with ease. He rolled the stockings down her legs, kissing flesh as he uncovered it, all the way down to her toes.

He ran his tongue and mouth back up the insides of her legs, watching her white-knuckle grip the blankets on the bed. He bit the flesh over her hip bone, sucking on it until he was sure there would be a mark on her soft, sweet-tasting skin. He nosed at her curls, savoring her frustrated sounds, as he ran the very tip of his tongue on her clit.

“God damnit, Seth.” Her exasperated tone made him smile against her core.

“I don’t usually hear that line until the third date.” He blew into her and ran his tongue up and down her slit. She arched her body, trying to move with the rhythm of his tongue. Her legs opened wider, muscles in her thighs practically vibrating as her fingers twisted into his hair. He lapped at her, using his thumb on her clit as he fucked her with his tongue, drawing a guttural moan out of her.  He wasn’t sure if was the tequila or not, but damn was she loud. Every sound she made motivated him to push her harder, see how loud he could really get her to be.

He slipped his finger back into her, carefully catching her clit in his teeth as she bucked against him. He normally he talked more, but she was damn determined to keep his mouth where it was, so he wasn’t going to argue or stop. If she needed this, then he was all about giving it to her. He pushed another finger into her and, fuck, if her pussy wasn’t clenching and tightening on his two digits as she pitched her hips to meet him stroke for stroke. “Come on, Katie, cum for me, beautiful.”

She keened out his name in with such desperation that made him thrust against the mattress, like a horny kid. He worked her through the orgasm, fingers and tongue heedlessly moving into and over her, until she sobbed out, “I can’t. Oh, god…I can’t… Fuck, I just… Oh my god, Seth,” She pushed him away closing her legs, sweat covering her trembling body.

He moved away from the bed and fished the condom out his wallet, before shucking his remaining clothes. He moved back over her and she opened her legs to let him lay between her thighs. He allowed himself to enjoy the full body skin to skin contact as he kissed her, swallowing another desperate cry from her as they bucked against other. He pushed her tangled hair away from her face and looked into her green eyes. “You good?”

“So good. You’re so good.” She slurred slightly, tracing her fingers up his side.

He knew he had a smug smile on his face, but he couldn’t help it. “I know.”

She swatted his shoulder and rolled her eyes, but she reached between them, stoking his painfully hard cock. “Condom?” She questioned and he showed it to her as he leaned back on his knees.

He tore the package open and he rolled the latex over his dick. He pushed into her in one swift motion and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ she was so tight and so wet that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold himself in check. He thrust into her shamelessly and she rocked her hips with his, wrapping her legs around him urging him to go deeper.

“You are fucking paradise. You feel incredible.” He growled, bending her body up to sit on his lap so he could make the angle better for her.

Her legs were still locked around his waist, but her hands were moving again, inciting him to keep moving. One of her hands settled on the small of his back, while her other arm wrapped over his shoulders, as her tongue ran up the tattooed flame on his neck.

His snapped his hips harder then he meant to and his fingers dug into in her hips, because she found that perfect spot on his neck that was hellishly sensitive.

“Do that again.” She whined against the column of his throat and he gladly obliged her. “Oh fuck! Please it’s so good right there.”

He slammed into her again and again and she was clawing at his back, heaving for air. He ground his teeth together, “Are you close? God, Princess, just tell me your close.”

She nodded and he felt her walls start to flutter around him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her as he felt himself lose control of his own rhythm. His thrusting dissolved into something more animalistic, growling as she screamed out his name, her second orgasm drawing him over the edge. He normally lasted longer, but hell quality over quantity.

They were both panting as he peppered kisses over her face and her walls continuing to clench around him. He had to move, didn’t want to, but had to;  he caught her lips in a lazy kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He pulled out her and stumbled to the bathroom to toss the condom in trash. He turned around and jumped, because she followed him into the bathroom. “Miss me already?”

She smirked and looked at the shower beside him. “I need to clean up.” She pushed up on tiptoe and ran her tongue up the flame tattoo, finding that spot that made him weak in the knees with perfect precision. “How do you feel about sex and hot water?”

He gave her ass a squeezed as he pulled her against him, reaching around her to turn on the shower.

.:.

He left her in bed after their long shower, to clean up the remnants of their dinner and drinks. He wiped the counter down and snagged the pizza box before heading back upstairs. He tossed the leftover pizza in Richie’s fridge, grabbed his jacket and Kate’s dress from the floor, and made his way back to the guest room. He leaned in the doorway, watching Kate for a moment, she was sleeping on her stomach, smile on her face. Dawn was breaking over the horizon, sunshine creeping in highlighting the reddish locks in her soft brown hair. He took his pants back off, but left his boxers on when he climbed back into the bed next to her.

“Hey you.” She muttered, catching him off guard with her groggy kiss.

“Hey yourself, beautiful.” He trailed his fingers down her back, making her squirm. “You ticklish?”

“Don’t.” She complained. “I’m so comfortable and you’re so warm. It’s got to be a crime to feel this good.”

Oh shit. He never told her that he was an ex-con. Did it matter? In the grand scheme of what was probably going be a one-night stand, did he even need to tell her? He caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, feeling the light-line scar under his lips.

Kate ducked her head and pulled her hand away sharply.

“We’ve all done dumb things.” He gripped her hand and kissed the scar again. “Trust me I’m the prince of dumbassery.”

“Not the king?” She wiggled herself closer to him, fingers tracing over his chest.

“That’s my brother.” He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, ensuring she’d stay close.

They were quiet for a long spell, he thought she must have dozed off and he was about to join her when she whispered. “It was a really dark time in my life, I kinda lost myself. My mother got involved in this cult and I joined to get her out, but the leader, she got into my head. Convinced me to hurt people and my mother she… she was killed when the compound got raided. I agreed to testify against the leader, so I got immunity for anything I did, and my father took me home,  but… but I thought he hated me you know? I thought that since she died because of me he must hate me.” She drew a shaky breath, hugging him. "But after I tried to… well I obviously failed, but...”

He kissed the top of her head, heart kinda breaking for this girl, who tried to help someone and got hurt for her trouble.

“My father was there in the hospital, holding my hand, and telling me he loved me more than anything.” She shook her head and looked up at him, chin on his chest. “I’ve never told anyone this before, well after the courts and shrinks.”

He shrugged his free shoulder, “I can keep a secret. Don’t worry; bartenders are like priests, we don’t break the sacred seal of confession.”

“Good to know.” She bit her lips and started to turn away, but he caught her face with his palm. “Sorry, that was a lot I just told you. This isn’t how a one-night stand is supposed to work, is it?”

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Is that all you want this to be?”

“One-night stand leading into something more? How does that work?”

“Pretty common movie plot, but truth be told, and if this changes your opinion of me, that’s okay, but full-disclose, I’ve been in prison.” He kept his eyes on her, trying to gage her reaction.

“What did you do?”

“I was twenty and my uncle got sick. See Eddie took my brother and me in, when our folks died; he didn’t have to, but he did. He ran this little repair business and he didn’t have health insurance.  So when he gets sick those fucking doctors tell him that he’s gotta pay cash for his treatments and he just doesn’t have it.” He knew his eyes darkened, but he was surprised to feel Kate’s hand squeeze his.  “My brother and I find out about this bank that’s gonna have a ton of cash on hand for a few days so we rob it.”

“But you got caught.” She concluded.

“Yeah, but just me. I took the heat for it and Richie got away with the money. He opened this place, and used it to launder the money for Eddie’s treatments; it being successful was just kind of a happy accident.”

She nodded, expression still more neutral then he liked. “How’s your Uncle?”

“Ornery as hell, but healthy, so that’s all I care about.” He didn’t talk about this shit, not the real reason he robbed the bank. He normally left it at: I robbed the bank, because I thought it was a good idea at the time.”

She leaned up on her elbow, inquiring as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Do you still rob banks?”

“No. Prison isn’t something I want to repeat.” He closed his eyes at the contact, enjoying it, just in case this was only going to be a one-time thing.

“No.”

He looked up at her, confused. “No? I’m lost on what you’re saying no to, Princess.”

“I don’t want this to be a one-night stand." She stretched herself over him completely, her mouth finding his, “'Cause of all the gin joints in all the world, I just had to walk into yours.”

.:.

 

Come say hi on Tumblr: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambrosiaswhispers)! 


End file.
